


Be Dirty

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Workers, Camgirls, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Sex Workers" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Rocky Horror song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me"

Still enjoying warm tingles of pleasure Regina's eyes fluttered open.

Emma moved up beside her and they shared a slow loving kiss. Regina's hand moved up through Emma's dyed pink hair.

When their lips parted Regina looked at the camera that had been positioned on a tripod next to the bed and said "she tastes of my pussy."

Their laptop was set up open on the night stand. From all the comments their watching fans were making they had very much enjoyed watching Emma eat out Regina.

"Your turn baby," Regina purred, she smacked Emma on the ass. Emma rolled onto her back, the barbell piercings through her nipples catching the light.

"Be dirty," Emma said, she put her hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy, being careful to angle herself to the camera. "Be fucking dirty with me."

Regina felt the thrill of so many people watching them. "Dirty I can do." She motioned for Emma to turn.

Emma purred and got up on all fours. Regina reached and adjusted the camera, then she spanked Emma, four times, hard. Emma raised her ass higher, making noise of wanton pleasure.

Regina leaned in and circled the tip of her tongue around Emma's asshole. She glanced at and grinned at the messages their audience were sending. Spreading her buttocks with both hands Regina licked wholeheartedly.

While she did their background music caught her attention, not enough to distract her focus, but something about the Beyonce song was giving her goosebumps.


End file.
